Érase Una Vez
by Orquidea Negra 2
Summary: UA: *Cuento de hadas* Panem está dividido en dos reinos que han permanecido enemistados por años. El Príncipe!Peeta del norte, ha escuchado hablar sobre la belleza de la hija del rey del sur, por lo que va a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Enamorado de inmediato, hace lo que cualquier otro en su lugar: secuestrar a la heredera al trono de sus enemigos. ¡EVERLAK! CONTINUACIÓN


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece; únicamente** **a Suzanne Collins. Solo la pequeña historia es mía.**

 **Para entender la historia, necesitan leer primero los dos capítulos anteriores a este en mi cuenta original. En mi Perfil pueden encontrar el link a la historia. Gracias y disculpen las molestias, pero perdí mi contraseña. Saludos!**

 **Capítulo 3: Presentaciones**

* * *

Las horas transcurrían lentamente. Después del estresante disturbio que se armó con la desaparición de la Princesa Katniss, la noche se había vuelto fatigante entre desalojar la Plazuela Principal y organizar grupos de búsqueda por toda la región.

Reprimiendo cualquier signo de cansancio, el General Gale Hawthorne se inclinó sobre el escritorio de la joven princesa tratando de hallar cualquier evidencia que le diera una pista sobre su desaparición; tarea que no resultaría tan tardía y molesta de no ser porque Effie no dejaba de lloriquear cerca de él, expresando sus apresuradas deducciones y otorgandose la razón que nadie le quería escuchar.

-¡Pobre princesa Katniss! -gimoteo -¡De haber escuchado mis lecciones esto nunca hubiera pasado!

Gale estuvo de acuerdo pero no lo diría. La Princesa siempre debía estar acompañada por al menos una escolta y según lo que dijo la vieja Sae, Katniss salió rumbo al bosque sola y siendo ya oscuro. Esa obstinada chica debió haberlo llamado. ¡Y él jamás debió dejarla ver a esa adivina charlatana!

-¡Oh, Katniss! ¡Pobre Katniss!

Gale giró los ojos exasperado mientras abría los cajones encontrando un viejo libro en muy mal estado. Comenzó a ojearlo sin mucha curiosidad. Definitivamente era un antiguo libro de los días oscuros y prohibido además. ¿En donde habría conseguido Katniss esto? ¿Acaso tendría alguna relación con su desaparición? Sus fieros ojos grises se detuvieron en un pequeño asterisco que probablemente Katniss dibujara ahí.

 _El historiador Arquivaldo II señala: No habrá abundancia y felicidad igual a la de antes de los días oscuros hasta que ambos reinos se unifiquen y aprendan a colaborar juntos nuevamente. Como declaró el famoso vidente que vivía en la frontera de ambos reinos 'el sol de medianoche y la luna de mediodía encontrándose se perderán, y la aljaba rebozará, como cuerno abundante de frutos rojos, al sonido de una mano blanca que aclama..._

 _"Eso no tiene mucho sentido"_ pensó cerrando el libro de un porrazo.

-Tranquila, Effie -la consoló la otra Princesa que también se encontraba allí -Katniss es fuerte y estará bien. Ya ves que Gale la hallará pronto y podrás organizarles la boda de tus sueños... -sorpresivamente la hija menor del rey no estaba en extremo preocupada por su hermana; pues como ella diría a quien le preguntara: se que mi hermana estará bien y que Gale la traerá sana y salva a casa.

-Es verdad -dijo la tutora sorbiendo discretamente su escurrida nariz en un delicado pañuelo. -Este valeroso caballero rescatará a nuestra amada Princesa y podremos celebrarles su bienaventurada boda. Así que tiene que encontrar pronto a su futura esposa, _sir_ Gale.

El guardia real frunció el ceño levemente. Él no era _sir_ ni nada semejante. Pero lo dicho por Effie era cierto. Dos años atrás el soberano había entablado una conversación con él, dándole la bendición para pretender a su hija, con dos únicas condiciones: hacer una prometedora carrera militar que le diera posición para casarse con la heredera al trono (Gale acordó y ese trato fue lo que lo hizo ser excelente en su labor), y la otra era que su hija le amara.

Eso sería pan comido porque estaba seguro que Katniss le quería... tal vez no aún como él a ella pero sería cuestión de tiempo para que comprendiera que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y además él tenía la ventaja de que eran amigos desde infantes, y sin obviar el hecho de que el rey deseaba este matrimonio tanto como él mismo.

Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, su cortejo tendría que esperar.

-Mr. Hawthorne, lamento tener que dejarle en esta implacable búsqueda, pero confío en que logrará su cometido. Mientras yo, prometo con todo mi honor -dijo Effie con toda la dignidad posible -que tendré listos los preparativos de su boda para cuando regresen.

Gale y Prim la miraron salir de la habitación con exagerada seguridad. -Es _miss_ Effie muy simpática, ¿no crees, Gale? -No esperó la respuesta negativa. -Por favor tienes que encontrar a Katniss -el ruego en sus grandes ojos azules.

-Lo haré. -Prim parecía luchar consigo misma -¿Tú sabes algo, Prim? -Se conocían desde siempre que sin estar nadie mas presente podían tutearse.

La Princesita mordió su labio inferior, pero se decidio. Con poquitas dudas se acercó al librero de su hermana, cogió un pequeño tomo de pasta verde y lo puso en manos de su futuro cuñado.

Gale permaneció ceñudo; costumbre que desaparecía únicamente con la dueña de su corazón cerca -es un diario.

Prim asintió - _su_ diario. -Quizá puedas hallar algo...

Gale agradeció antes de irse. Convencido de que ahora con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, su mejor opción era volver al punto donde su _Catnip_ desapareció: el bosque.

Primrose Everdeen, princesa del reino sur se arrepintió al instante en que Gale desapareció de su vista. ¿Su querida hermana se enojaría con ella? Seguro que sí pero solo quedaba esperar que no durara su enojo tanto con la alegría de volver a casa cuando el guardia real la rescatara. ¿Había acaso algo más romántico que eso? Entonces pensó en que si había alguien que entendiera nada de romance esa era su hermana Katniss.

Cielos. Estaba en seguros problemas.

.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Que te pasa, estás loca?! -Exclamó el bandido sobándose donde la esquina del libro le había golpeado.

-Regresame al lugar donde me secuestraste -replicó la Princesa cruzándose de brazos. Su primer intención había sido tumbarlo con su certero golpe y huir... Pero dado que el joven apenas y se movió, tratar de correr dejó de ser su opción.

El ruin bandido sin dejar de presionar su frente, ignoró la petición hecha sin rastro de súplica y retomó su trayecto rumbo a la casa sin mirarla, su pesca arrastrando por la arena.

Esta indiferencia indignó a Katniss más que nada, por lo que lo siguió, decidida a irritarlo lo máximo posible. Su inadecuado vestido largo y la blanca arena estropearon su cometido dificultándole el avance. Para cuando alcanzó el interior de la casa, el hombre ya limpiaba el pescado obtenido, en la mesa de la cocina.

Katniss iba empezar a molestar, pero le atrajo la destreza con que desespinaba el pescado y la rapidez con que encendía un fuego. Pronto la casa se llenó de un delicioso aroma, haciendo que la chica reparara en el hambre que sentía.

Bueno. Tal vez almorzara y después se iría.

-¿Puedes poner la mesa? -Pidió el hombre con gentileza tal, apesar de lo amoratado de su frente, que Katniss no pudo rechazar -creo que Annie guarda la vajilla en el estante de la derecha.

-¿Annie es otra de tus víctimas? -preguntó mordaz mientras sacaba algunos platos y cubiertos.

Al momento el hombre no pareció comprender pero después contestó -Annie es la feliz esposa de mi mejor amigo: Finn. Esta es una de sus propiedades. -Volvió a su labor, esta vez sacando unos antojables bollos de un horno que Katniss no había visto antes. -Mi padre fue panadero -explicó.

La boca de la Princesa se derritió con el delicioso olor.

Debiera mantenerse hostil y evitar comer a toda costa... ¡pero olía tan delicioso! Además no ayudaba el hecho de que él no fuera horrible para nada. Claro que no, y fue suficiente razón para no repudiarlo. Y reparaba en ello mientras comía un delicioso filete de pescado con ensalada y un estupendo aderezo. Era inevitable mirarle sus larguísimas pestañas rubias que enmarcaban sus brillantes ojos azules en ese rostro tan varonil pero tan dulce a la vez, igualmente resaltado por los abundantes rizos, mas dorados que rubios, de su cabeza. Si no fuera un vil bandido, no sería una mala opción casable para cualquier mujer.

-¿Quieres cerezas? -le preguntó el maleante acercándole un tazón lleno de bolitas carmín. -Despertaste antes y ya no tuve tiempo de prepararlas en almíbar, pero están maduras y dulces.

Katniss nunca había comido una de esas en su vida. Sabía de su existencia pero solamente por algún libro. Con cautela se llevó una a la boca y su paladar la aceptó con gusto; acabando el tazón ella sola. -Me parece raro encontrar de estas en el reino de mi padre -no tenía caso fingir que no era la Princesa del reino sur.

-Ha de ser porque son frutas de lugares fríos. De echo estas provienen de la parte mas alejada de donde estamos en este reino.

Katniss comprendió en seguida y casi se atragantó -¡¿qui... quieres decir que estamos en el reino norte?! -Mientras su secuestrador asentía, ella sintió el palpitar acelerado de su emocionado corazón. Ella, a la que nunca habían dejado ir mas allá de los limites del Palacio, ahora estaba en el prohibidísimo territorio enemigo de su padre. En lugar de sospechar alguna treta de sus enemigos, su curiosidad salió victoriosa -¿y cómo es?

El hombre la miró con un extraño destello en sus pupilas -¿te refieres al reino norte? -La Princesa asintió conteniendo apenas su emoción -Es un lugar inmenso y variado. Me atrevo a decir que mucho más que el territorio suyo. Aquí hay extensas playas, mientras que mas al centro, donde está la Capital donde radica su majestad, es bosque, un poco diferente al del sur. Más al oriente es donde se halla la industria, donde se producen toda clase de artículos para abastecer al reino y sus ciudadanos. Arriba de ahí están las antiquísimas minas donde hombres valerosos extraen los metales y piedras preciosas a escalofriantes profundidades de la tierra, y que dan riqueza basta al reino. De allí hacia el occidente se hallan los pastos ganaderos y la actividad agrícola... Nada comparable a sus maravillosos campos de trigo debo añadir, princesa. Y un tanto más arriba hallará las huertas de cerezas y las montañas nevadas y lagos congelados en esta época del año. De esos lagos se obtienen peces mejores que los que hemos comido hoy. Ahí se da mucho el arenque y el salmón. Son tierras peligrosas porque hay osos enormes y otras bestias.

Los ojos de Katniss brillaban anhelantes -¿Y usted conoce esos lugares?

El joven asintió lentamente, una idea asomandose en su cabeza -absolutamente todo el reino. -Agregando -y si promete no intentar huir, puedo llevarla al lugar que prefiera... -después vaciló -Incluso a uno de los bailes legendarios que está otorgando la reina para conseguir una esposa para su único hijo.

Katniss lo miró un poco desconfiada, pero -ni siquiera lo conozco... -deseando que fuera cierto.

-Llamame Peeta -dijo extendiendo su mano como haría cualquier campesino, no precisamente alguien de la realeza.

La joven princesa le reclamó -no puedo confiar en quien me ha tomado a la fuerza. -Friamente rechazó su mano.

El joven rubio meditó unos pocos segundos -Le propongo algo, su alteza: permanezca conmigo una semana. Si después de ese tiempo quiere volver a su Palacio, yo mismo la llevaré y me entregaré para recibir mi castigo.

-¿Porque creeré que cumplirá su palabra? -preguntó, pues esa propuesta era digna de mayor desconfianza.

El tal Peeta escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras -se dará cuenta, _su_ alteza, que no soy como cualquier hombre. Soy una persona honrada cuya única culpa a la fecha ha sido quedar embelesado de su dulcísima voz. -Katniss enrojeció pero él fingió no notarlo. -Entonces... ¿acepta? Le doy mi palabra que no le haré nada que no desee, pero concedame el privilegio de pasar una semana con usted.

Katniss analizó en lo que decía este... Peeta. Parecía honesto... obviando el hecho de secuestrar a una inocente doncella. -Quiero un arco con flechas... Uno bueno.

El secuestrador alzó las cejas -¿acaso planea matarme?

-Solo si no cumple con lo establecido -declaró la princesa con sinceridad seca y cortante, dando a entender que solo así aceptaría.

Peeta sonrió confiado. -Hecho. Pero para eso necesito ver a un amigo en la Capital. Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Si. -Al tomar la fuerte mano ofrecida, Katniss sintióse perdida. Algo le gritaba que esta aventura cambiaría para siempre su vida.

Lo siguiente fue dejar a... Peeta ¿verdad?... recoger el lugar ocupado mientras ella volvía a la playa, sentándose lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla donde sus pequeños pies descalzos fueran apenas acariciados por el mar. Le encantaba. Y era muy relajante el sonido de las olas, lo que influía en sus pensamientos sobre su situación actual.

En lo que a ella se refería, preferiría estar en casa, pero ya lejos de, y con un panorama por delante deslumbrante de libertad y aventura, bien podía hallar hasta cierto punto agradable el asunto. Además una semana se iba volando y ella podría huir en cualquier momento (siempre y cuando no fuera a pie por arena) robando el corcel del muchacho (quien no podía ser mucho mayor que ella), solo fingiría no saber montar para darle una sorpresa de ser necesario, pues ella era una magnífica jinete.

Ahora debía recordar que en casa seguramente le esperaba un compromiso matrimonial con solo su padre sabría quien, y esta se presentaba como una oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que ella deseaba secretamente, antes de seguir su destino como futura reina del sur. Si. Disfrutaría este momento aunque fuera con este joven que en nada le interesaba. Como joven sedienta de aventuras, no consideró ninguna desventaja.

-Hora de irnos.

Katniss vio el magnífico corcel negro. Sin lugar a dudas un pura sangre. Peeta la ayudó a subir tras de él y no pudo evitar percibir el rico aroma a que emanaba de la ropa del joven. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recriminarse cuando el animal arrancó a todo galope.

-¡Sujetate fuerte porque este será el mejor viaje de tu vida! -gritó Peeta emocionado sobre su hombro.

Mientras sentía a la Princesa aferrarse a él, Peeta no podía creer lo fácil que estaba resultando todo esto. Claro que ella tenía buen genio y eso le gustaba, pero su falta de resistencia le confirmaba las palabras parafraseadas que dijera la bruja allá en el sur: Katniss era un pajarillo viviendo toda su vida en una jaula de oro. Por lo visto le cortaron las alas y ahora que él le ofrecía un panorama de libertad, ella enseguida tomó la oportunidad. Él la entendía en cierto modo, pero como varón, al cumplir dieciséis, se embarcó con Haymitch y Finnick a conocer su futuro reino y repetía desde entonces el recorrido de ese viaje cada que podía.

Por eso él nunca hubiera aceptado la propuesta que le hizo a la princesa Everdeen, de la mano de un desconocido. Pero ahora ya ella había accedido a pasar una semana con él; y estaba satisfecho con ello. Ahora solo restaba lo más importante.

Enamorarla.

.

Cuando en el Quemador, un mercadillo negro y por tanto ilegal donde se traficaban productos de todo tipo y algunos provenientes del norte (lo peor de todo), vieron llegar a la guardia real, el pánico se desató y ocasionó un incontrolable fuego que disipó una de las pocas pistas del General Hawthorne.

Frustrado, dio la media vuelta y cabalgó, decidido a recorrer cada casa, taberna, posada y hostal que hubiera, todo con tal de dar con su amada y próxima esposa.

Sentíase sediento.

Pero de sangre.

.

Una lóbrega mansión se levantaba tenebrosamente en el medio de un poco frondoso bosque, o lo que había sido de, porque por lo visto alguien había mandado talar la mayoría de los árboles de la propiedad.

En realidad no parecía vivir nadie ahí, lo que dio a la princesa Katniss tan mala espina que estuvo a punto de morder a Peeta para que soltase las riendas del caballo y así empujarlo para que le dejara el caballo y huir cobardemente.

Ya abría la boca para hacerlo cuando un viejo salió por la puerta. Después de todo si vivía alguien ahí.

-¡¿Qué #%& haces aquí, chico?! -gritó el hombre con su voz como un graznido lleno de mal humor mientras Peeta detenía y descendía del caballo. Pronto reparó en la joven, que descendía rechazando la mano que su guía le ofrecía. -¡¿Y quién #%& es ella?!

La joven, ofendida por el hombre aquel (que ya de cerca no podía pasar de los cuarenta), respondió indignada -Soy Katniss Everdeen, heredera al...

-Me da igual que seas el hada de los dientes, preciosa. -La princesa crugió los dientes enterandose solo ella. -Este chico -replicó el hombre con su tono sarcástico y burlón -debía llegar solo hace varias horas...

-Tomalo con calma... -intervino Peeta con tranquilidad envidiable a pesar de que los reproches eran dirigidos a él.

-Tomarlo con calma... Ajá... ¿y qué explicaciones daré a...? -Peeta lo silenció con la mirada. Pasaron unos tensos segundos y el señor empezó a reír de pronto, al parecer comprendiendo todo... O al menos más de lo que Katniss parecía entender. -Haber que resulta de esto -dijo sin dejar de reír. Los guió dentro de la vieja, mas que él, y polvosa casona. -Bienvenida a la Mansión Abernathy; mi humilde morada, preciosa. -Algo debió reflejar el rostro de la joven que él añadió -si no le gusta, _milady_ puede dormir afuera.

-Tal vez lo haga -respondió crudamente olvidando sus buenos modales y el decoro que su institutriz le enseñara alguna vez.

Pero para su sorpresa, el viejo la miró como con nueva luz. -Una chica con coraje, ¿eh, chico? -dijo con aprobación. Esto casi le agradó a la princesa mas que incomodarla. Y Peeta sonrió orgulloso. -Me gusta. ¿Dónde la conociste? -Caminó alrededor de ella no esperando una respuesta -¿cómo dices que te llamas, preciosa?

-Katniss -considerando que su carta de presentación sobraba se adelantó a preguntar -¿es usted su padre?

El viejo se atrevió a reír, incluso Peeta sonrió un poco -no, ¡que va! Yo solo soy su niñera...

Antes que la princesa supiera que contestar, Peeta se adelantó -se que quieres ser un buen anfitrión, Haymitch, pero llevamos prisa. Necesito que me cubras una semana más.

El buen modo de Haymitch Abernathy se esfumó -no. Ni de broma. ¡Todo mundo te anda buscando!

-Igual que en el reino de mi padre... -intervino la joven... Demasiado inocentemente sospechosa.

El rostro de Haymitch nunca lo olvidaría -pero qué...

Ahora si. Venga la carta de presentación: -soy la princesa Katniss Everdeen, heredera al trono del reino sur, y no crea que estoy aquí por mi voluntad.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Entonces si. La bomba explotó.

-¡¿La secuestraste?! -Exclamó el niñero de Peeta completamente histerico.

Este se puso todo rojo y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces cogido por sorpresa -ah... eh..

-¡¿Secuestraste a la hija del enemigo de tus padres?!

-Si lo dices así suena terrible... -empezó el joven recuperando el habla.

-¡La reina se volverá loca! Bueno... más... -y volvió a reír muy divertido sujetándose la barriga. Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza.

Pero mientras una chispa iluminó a Katniss. -¿Quiere decir que eres...?

Peeta tuvo el atino de mirarla a los ojos y asentir lentamente.

Haymitch lo afirmó en altavoz enjugando lagrimitas de sus ojos -es el Príncipe Peeta Mellark -escogió las mismas palabras que usara la joven momentos atrás -heredero al trono del reino norte.

.

-¡Dime donde está el forastero que tus criadas dicen haber visto!

El General Hawthorne sujetaba del cuello al dueño de una posada donde algunas sirvientas dijeron haber visto a 'un hombre fornido de cabellos oro y ojos azules asombrosos'

-No... no lo sé, milord -respondió el pobre hombre asustado y al borde de las lágrimas -pa... pagó con oro del re... reino y so... solo pidió que se... se le subiera de comer y que... que se le despertara a la ho... hora del... del festejo.

-¡¿Fue todo?! -siseo el guardia amenazadoramente.

El rostro del hombre sudaba y empezaba a ponerse morado -ta...también que se atendiera a su caballo...

Satisfecho Gale soltó finalmente al hombre. Presentía que estaba muy cerca de encarrilarse en el camino correcto. Ahora cuestionaría al mozo encargado del establo.

 _'Te encontraré pronto Katniss'_

.

-Mira. No me importa saber porque has hecho lo que has hecho. Ahora solamente quiero que cumplas tu promesa de llevarme a conocer tu reino y volver a casa... a menos que tus intenciones sean comenzar una guerra con mi secuestro. -Dijo la Princesa Everdeen con suficiencia. Ya estando ahí no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida le presentaba. Además el Príncipe Peeta no parecía tan malo; así que no estaba en peligro de nada.

Que equivocada estaba.

-Una... ¿que? ¡no! Detesto los conflictos bélicos. -Desechó la idea el joven Príncipe.

-Ella tiene razón -Interrumpió Haymitch, quien ya había ido por una botella de licor y se la empinaba directamente sin tapujos. -En cuanto su padre sepa que fuiste tú quien la secuestró, nos declarará la guerra.

Peeta sospesó las palabras de su consejero. Entonces súbitamente lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró a una esquina, sin despegar un ojo de la princesa que miraba con aburrimiento el cuadro de un más joven e increíblemente atractivo Haymitch Abernathy -escucha, Haymitch. Solo necesito tres días. Lo juro. Tal ve esto cambie las relaciones entre ambos reinos así que todos saldremos ganando...

Los astutos ojos de Haymitch brillaron peligrosamente -¿Y qué ganas tú, chico? ¿Crees que podrás conquistar el corazón de la chica? ¿No pensabas engañar a este viejo, o si? Te he criado prácticamente, así que te conozco y debo añadir que nunca te vi tan emocionado por una joven.

-Haymitch...

-Tres días. El banquete para conseguirte mujer se adelantó a deseos de Su Alteza. Así que tienes tres días para enamorar a esta chica a grado tal que ella renuncie a todo por ti, o tendrás que prepararte para un guerra contra el Reino del Sur. ¿Estás dispuesto a esto, chico?

Peeta se mordió el labio sin dejar de ver a la Princesa Katniss; era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y él no quería seguir viviendo si ella no lo amaba como él ya la amaba a ella. Mientras la observaba, ella de pronto encontró su mirada cruzando sus ojos con los de él, y tras unos segundos ella retiró la vista avergonzada. Peeta juraba haber visto un leve rubor en sus mejillas. -Estoy dispuesto, Haymitch.

El consejero sonrió con mayor suficiencia -Esto será interesante...

Peeta no le respondió y se acercó a Katniss para poder empezar su corta aventura que esperaba durara toda la vida. Enamorar a alguien en tan poco tiempo sería todo un reto.

Uno que estaba más que voluntarioso a aceptar.

.

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
